Sounds Like Fun
by Your.Personal.Nytemair
Summary: Welcome to Wammy Institute for the mental and mentally acclaimed. Look inside for a better summary. Much OCs, yaoi, heterosexual lovin', lemon, language, violence, etc.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note nor any of its characters (if I did, Mello and Matt wouldn't have died... that's just me.../fangirling). I do own the story and the OCs which will be running around. I want to try and get constructive critiques and such as well. So yeah, this is kind of like a practice for me. But if it gets good feedback I'll blow this thing into high gear and get serious with it (a relationship, wut?!) Rated M for language, humor, sexual themes, violence, and possible lemon or something of that sort. Also yaoi. Watch out of that yummy man action.

**Summary:** Welcome to the Wammy Institute for the mental and mentally acclaimed. This Institute houses teens with mental problems. May it be something psychotic or being plain gay, this place will take you. The main character of this tale is a girl named Nyte who believe she came to the institute because of a mishap at school, but that's far from the truth. During her time at the Institute she meets quirky characters such as the chocolate addict Mello who had a tendency to snap at the smallest things or that hyperactive perfectionist girl with some kid of obsessive compulsive disorder. Shall you open the door to the Wammy Institute and begin on this is a psychological tale.

--

**Prologue**

"Welcome to the Wammy Institute, my dear friend," a man of nearly 70 ushered in his guests as if they had had some past relationship. Tea and scones were offered and passed, the general friendly greetings exchanged. The tour began shortly, parents and children looking around in awe of the establishment. "Please, do watch your step."

With that, the warm atmosphere of English furnishings and a fireplace vanished and were replaced by what seemed to be a hospital of some sort. That cold hospital scent filled the guests nostrils and dim lights glared down from the ceiling. Woman wearing foam green uniforms and stitched on names. Men in white lab coats with crisp edges. There were wheelchairs lined against a wall and gurneys along the other, their leather arms hanging harmlessly above the ground. But despite the grim atmosphere, the women had warm smilies and the men grinned as if seeing long lost friends.

"This is our medical wing where all injuries and physicals are carried out," the elderly man pointed out as he continued to walk through the automatic sliding doors. "We have a fully trained staff who can handle any emergency, so no need to worry about your child's safety."

The joke fluttered over the parents' and children's' heads in an ominous manner, but the man seemed to take no notice. Instead, he proceeded to the next wing which had a slightly warmer feeling to it. The walls had color to them and the ground was a carpeted with a warm burgundy. Here, there were several children at play; watch the television, playing cards, or just talking to one another. None of them stopped their activities as the group walked through or as the man spoke once again.

"This is the beginning of our housing wing. This is the visitor's common where you may visit your child during any of the visiting hours. The next stretch are apartments which the patients will be residing for the rest of their stay. There are several wards here for the different needs of each child. We have an isolation ward that is separated from the other wards. Meals are served at the canteen, but those in the iso-ward will be given meals separately."

With that, the man turned and exited through another pair of sliding doors which lead to a field with a large oak tree in the center.

"This is our field area where patients with the right privileges may visit. There are three levels of privileges, and this is very important. The first is called a Building Pass. This means the patient may only roam the inside of the building. They may not leave the doors. The second privilege is a Field Pass. This meaning they are allowed to roam any part of the institute's property. The third pass is a Unlimited Pass. This will allow the patient to travel 1 mile off the institute's property. This allows them access to several social environments which are controlled by the institute. The public is not allowed to enter the social premisses at any time, so no need to worry about over exposer anything of the like."

By the time the explanation was done, they were back at the the start, the seemingly friendly lobby. The group seemed a bit out of it by the time they all clustered in.

"Now, how about we get to that paper work?" So one by one, the parents lined up, check books in hand, to finish up what was started of the admission papers.

This was Wammy Institute; for the mental and mentally acclaimed.

--

Well yes, this is my first fanfic and hopefully it will turn out semi-good. Please comment, review, and critique! I don't mind flaming either.


	2. Chapter 1: No Place Like Alone

Disclaimer's in the prologue so you should know about how not to sue me.

--

**Ch.1 No Place Like Alone**

The room was like a recently abandoned hermit shell, to be blatantly honest. Cold, small, empty - well, except a small bed and that girl. The walls were layered with what seemed to be old mattresses. Even the floor was more cushioned than normal, or from what that girl could remember. _What did a floor feel like again? Wasn't it cold and hard?_ That girl strained herself into trying to remember what a floor felt like, what it was, how it should have been.

"Oh, how useless that girl is," a small voice piped up in the darkness of the room.

"Oh, how stupid that girl is," the voice piped up again after a few moments of silence. "She can't even remember what a floor is!"

Then there was laughter. So much laughter from that small girl. But it was wrong, so wrong. _That girl giving off so much joy, the enjoyment of life. How dare she._ The laughter became twisted and forced. The small girl's body becoming ridged as the hysterical hiccups became hysterical sobs and she collapsed. Her chest felt like imploding and she felt like clawing her own eyes out. But that girl had lost the privilege of doing so, her nails bitten down into pitiful nubs.

_Why is it so hot?_ That girl managed to pick herself up and fling herself across the room. As she landed against the other wall, it felt so cool. She pressed her cheek up against the glass and began taking deep, wavering breaths of air. Fog began to form against the mirror and that girl began drawing clouds in the fog. _It's just like Alice Through The Looking Glass... every psychotic story needs a fucked up mirror, right?_ That girl slid down the glass and crumpled into a little ball._Yeah, it's_ j_ust another story. I'm so absorbed, ha._ That girl shook her head and began gulping in air as if it were water. _I'm alone with my books. That's right, alone with my books... alone... alone.._. That girl let out a blood curling scream and began throwing herself against each wall, bouncing off each of them like a tennis ball against a wall.

"I don't want to be alone!" She screamed over and over, throwing herself against each possible surface: the ground, the wall, the door, the wall, the mirror, the bed, the wall. "I said I don't want to be alone!"

Suddenly, the metal door bursted open and a blinding light flooded the room. That girl continued to cry out as strong shadows lifted her onto the bed and held her down. The shadow's fingers were freezing cold as they gripped her arms to the icy sheets as something pricked her arm. She tried to thrash the shadows away, but they were too strong for that and slowly her vision feathered with shadows. _They were getting to her, weren't they? Poor thing..._

* * *

When that girl finally awoke from her nightmare, there were several things wrong. One of which was that she had not left her dream setting. That cold, dark little room was still as real as the nose on her face. The sheets under her were so hot, though. Searing whatever exposed skin there was. She jumped off the bed, that poor girl. That girl crawled over to the mirror and pressed herself against it, absorbing its cool touch. With this mirror, there was peace at last, but then there was another bang on the door.

That girl curled up against the mirror and began shaking. _Was she wetting herself?_ Then the door began to speak to her. Its voice was rough and had a sharp edge to it. It was feminine, though, and in that sense made it softer on her ears.

"Hey, kiddo," the door yelled. It sounded so forced, like a yell, but it was so soft. Yelling softly was a thought that made that girl giggle to herself, but she still did not answer. "Le'see here... Pentobarbital?! Hell, these fuckers really have you drugged up, huh? Well, I'm going to cut to the chase before your pass out or ram yourself senseless again."

_The door knew? The door was watching her, that stupid door. The door should just mind its own business, it should!_ The girl curled up tighter against the mirror, seeking comfort in its icy touch, but the spot she had glued herself to was already hot. No comfort here.

"I'm going to be your roommate after you get chucked out of here, alright?" The door was speaking slowly now. It pronounced each syllable clearly as if speaking to a baby or a stupid person. _The door thought she was stupid?! How dare it! _"Well, uhh... yeah, well that's it I guess. I'll see you in a few days, kay babe?"

Then the room fell prisoner to silence once again. That girl had mustered up enough courage to finally talk to the door, but it had become so quiet. _Was she alone again?_

"Hey, Door...?" Nothing. "Ms. Door?"

She was alone again, how nice.

--

Ah-ha! Character introduction! Kinda... Oh yeah, if you're wondering "Why does she keep using 'that girl' rather than 'the girl'?" Well there's a reason, so if it sounds weird and awkward, it should. D: I do these things for a purpose and because of love you... in the form of story telling, yes I love you. Enjoy my love! xD

Review, critique, all that good stuff. 3


End file.
